


所罗门与鸟

by Hatusimo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatusimo/pseuds/Hatusimo
Summary: 相传所罗门还能和动物沟通，这就是一个，小动物沉迷人类的故事【？】
Kudos: 1





	所罗门与鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 算是祈愿罗曼有一天能实装吧。  
> 虽然打了tag，不过这篇是还在当王的所罗门死去。

  
  
冬去春来，万物复苏。迁徙的候鸟又一次回到了这片富饶的土地。

  
  
达到了目的地的鸟儿中，有一只扑扇着翅膀想着人群密集的城市飞去。它们漂亮的羽毛经常遭人觊觎，每一次迁徙的途中都有同伴被人类袭击而掉队。所以它们总是远离人群。

  
这只特别的鸟儿很年轻，它的每一次振翅都非常有力，划过城市上空时注意到它的人都忍不住为它的美丽发出赞叹。这是它第一次来到城镇，但是它的母亲曾无数次告诉他要如何到达目的地。

  
它飞向城市的中心，王宫所在的方向。

  
“今年也来了呀。”

  
城市居民的感叹被风儿带给高空中的它，但是没有人知道，这只鸟儿并不是往年的鸟儿。鸟儿的寿命不如人类漫长，而它是最初造访王城的鸟儿的后代。

  
鸟儿衔着从野外折来的花儿，落在了王宫中最富丽堂皇的房间。它轻巧在窗上扇着翅膀跳跃，试图引起里面的人的注意力。

  
它听见苍老的声音用它的语言呼唤着它。迟疑着，它遵从那个声音，进入室内，飞到了这房间主人的床头。

  
啊啊。时间如此无情。

  
它将花儿放到它的枕边。垂下头向他行了一礼，侧过头打量着已老的容颜。人已迟暮，但它仍然能从时光的沟壑中窥视他年轻时的容颜。

  
“你是丽塔的儿子。”老人肯定的说到。

  
它点点头。它总是忘记母亲说过，年前的老人通兽语，他是能够理解它的。

  
“我是所罗门。”

  
老人自我介绍到。

  
它知道。它当然知道。它随族群飞跃大陆和海洋，他的名字为人们传唱，他是多么伟大的王，他的智慧多么深不可测，他是多么富裕，他的后宫是多么的美人如云。

  
“你的感觉没错，以后我就不在这里了。”

  
它歪着头，看着这位卧在床榻中迟暮的王。它自看到他就明白，这位王大限已至。但他的神智依然清明，目光中依然透着睿智。

  
一丝莫名的感觉压在它的心头。它的生命和人类比起来本就短暂，在这短暂的生命中，它在父母的庇护中学会生存的技能，战胜艰苦的环境和猎食者完成了第一次的迁徙，遵循着母亲的遗言来到这位王的身边。

  
“丽塔…你的母亲…今年没能完成迁徙吗…”似乎是读懂了它的想法，所罗门合上双眼，表情中带上了一丝怀念。

  
“…你愿意听我说一会儿话吗。”

  
它看到所罗门重新睁开双眼。一双眼中带着母亲未曾提到过的情绪。它顺从的点点头，趴在他的枕边，轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

  
所罗门说，他第一次见到这样的鸟儿，也是这样的春天。

  
漂亮的鸟儿不知是不是迁徙中用尽了体力，栽在了他的花园。那鸟儿挣扎着还想飞向蓝天，但坠落使它的羽翼受伤。

  
“救救我。”

  
鸟儿看到他，发出求救。

  
所罗门动了恻隐之心，救下了鸟儿，并命人悉心照料。有时夜深人静，也会和鸟儿说说话。

  
鸟儿受他恩惠，被他照料，而它也舍弃了最初的高傲，接受他的喂食，偶尔也会为他唱出婉转的情歌。

  
秋天到来的时候，鸟儿已经回复的差不多。虽然依依不舍，但鸟儿还在最后一朵花落下的时候，飞离了王宫。

  
第二年春天的时候，鸟儿带着野外的小花来到王宫，第三年的时候，带来了果树的种子。

  
鸟儿每一年都会带着礼物朝拜王，为他唱一整个夏天的情歌。

  
多年后，鸟儿不知从哪里衔来一颗宝石，那一年秋天，它没有随着群鸟迁徙。那个冬天，鸟儿死在了所罗门王的花园一角。

  
下一个春天，与那只鸟儿相似的另一只鸟，来到了所罗门王的窗前，为他留下了一朵野花。

  
就这样，直到他即将离去的这一年。

  
年迈的所罗门王抬起手，用他干枯的手指轻柔的摸了摸鸟儿的头，而鸟儿也舒服的眯起了眼睛。

  
“伟大的所罗门王啊。”

  
待他的动作停下，鸟儿终于开口。

  
“请赐予我名字，让我成为那只特别的鸟。”

  
每一只来到所罗门王窗前的鸟儿，都可以从所罗门王处讨要一份奖赏。本来它想要一颗闪亮的宝石求得心中的佳偶，可鬼使神差般的，它却请求了赐名。

  
所罗门王表情稀薄的脸上又露出让它迷惑的表情，它听到所罗门王说。

  
“我的朋友。你们总是这样。我将赐予你名，你可以选择别的奖赏。”

  
鸟儿不解的眨眨眼，似乎在思考。片刻后，它开口。

  
“那么请让我帮您一个忙吧。”

  
它将头垂下，虔诚的请求。

  
“你的时间已经走向尽头，今后我都无法与你相见。这是何其的悲伤。”

  
“请赐予我这项殊荣，让我得以告诉后人，让他们铭记你。”

  
“伟大的所罗门王。在你之后，在没有人能与我们沟通。这是何其的悲伤。”

  
“人类虽然智慧，但他们的记性不如我们好。”

  
“伟大的所罗门王，我们的爱。”

  
“请赐予我这殊荣。”

  
所罗门沉默着听完它的请求。他的眼睛微微眯起，也不知道是累的不足以睁开眼睛，还是在思考。

  
良久，他开口。语气平淡却诚恳。

  
“既然如此，我的朋友。我为你取名希望。”

  
“愿你的未来充满希望，可以求得你心中的佳偶。你的子嗣羽翼丰满，你的旅途得以平安。”

  
说出如此的话，年迈的王喘了口气，从手上褪下了一枚戒指。

  
“希望，我的朋友，特别的鸟儿。请你带着这枚戒指去你的旅途里最美的地方，将它埋葬吧。”

  
“这就是我的请求。”

  
鸟儿衔住所罗门王递过来的戒指，难过的留下一滴泪。

  
给了它名字，让它成为特别的鸟儿，并给予它奖赏的，它祖母的爱，它母亲的爱，它的爱正在缓缓流失生命，它只能眼睁睁的看着。

  
它唱起了祖母教会它母亲的，母亲又教会它的情歌。为这个能与它沟通的人类送别。

  
它的祖母说，他是失去自由的鸟儿。

  
它的母亲说，他是囚笼中的王者。

  
可此刻的它，觉得他是一个平凡的人类。

  
“所罗门，我们的朋友，我们的爱。”

  
“我会带着你的戒指看最美的风景。”

  
“把它葬在最美的山丘。”

  
“希望下一世你能获得自由。”

  
随着鸟儿的祝福结束，偌大的寝宫安静下来。

  
美丽的鸟儿不舍的蹭了蹭老人的脸颊，用爪子抓着那枚指环飞离了寝宫。

  
后来这个国家陷入了战乱，后来，所罗门王的宝藏遗失。

  
后来，时间停止了一年。

  
后来，所所罗门王的踪迹从这个世界遗失。

  
只有那美丽的鸟儿。依旧在迁徙途中衔着一朵小花，去往美丽的山丘。

  
戒指已经不在那里。可它依然每年带着野花去往那个山丘。

  
它们的族群依然传唱着为那位王唱过的情歌。


End file.
